We Meet Again
by ArexasaurusRwar
Summary: Will breaks in like a thief does, Alice figures everything out like a smartypants does and The Red Queen is just acting angry, really. Fluffyness somehow shines through.
1. Chapter 1

The woman in red didn't even have to turn around to know who been able to get into her castle without her, or anyone else's, knowledge. "Hello Will."

"Hello, Ana." The Knave of Hearts replied shortly without hesitation, not being able to call her by any other name to her own face.

Alice, who had been hiding behind Will, paused for a second before stating, "Considering all the tension in this room, I take it you two know each other."

"Once." They both replied at the same time. Both of them clear their throats and looked as far away from the other as humanly possible.

"And considering you called her Ana, I assume it's a nickname for Anastasia." Alice figured out all this with ease. It wasn't that hard, honestly, they weren't the best at hiding their obvious attraction towards each other. Besides, she had seen the look on her best friend's face before. Cyrus had it when he asked her to make her wishes so that he wouldn't fall for her more. Also, she was fairly intelligent and they weren't very good at hiding things.

The Red Queen glanced over at the Knave of Hearts, honestly hurt by what she had heard come out of Alice's mouth. "You told _her_ about us?" Will thought he imagined the pain he heard in her voice. It wasn't his imagination, but he refused to admit that. He couldn't just drop all his protective barriers.

Alice cut in quickly, "No. A fairy told me that Anastasia really must have done a number on his heart." Alice truly hoped that the woman never figured out it was Silvermist. She didn't seem like a bad person, just one who had her heartbroken by Will. Apparently a lot like the Red Queen, actually.

"Silvermist?" The Red Queen could only laugh, "Oh, my dear, how did that one end up with? I wouldn't be surprised if she dropped him in a lake." She smirked at the thought. Will coughed yet again, not wanting to admit that it actually happened or acknowledge the fact that she knew that it happened. Once she saw his face, the woman laughed harder, "She did it, didn't she? I wasn't sure when I gave her the idea but I love it." The smirk on her face couldn't look more cruel.

"Why would you do that to him? You surely know that he is afraid of water and can't swim. If you loved him once, the-" Alice started in, getting completely confused at what was happening. The Red Queen and Knave? Alice just couldn't see it.

"Alice, that's bloody enough!" Will shouted, interrupting the middle of her rant as he glared at her. But at the same time, The Red Queen had something to say at the exact same time that Will had yelled at Alice: "Once? If I loved him once?" The woman shrieked with a look that could shoot daggers pointed directly at Alice, "I still love him, you little ignorant fool! It is he who doesn't love me!"

"What?" Alice gasped, absolutely shocked by this news. The Red Queen loves Knave? Knave left the Red Queen? What?!

"Oh no! You do not get to blame me for this! I told you what you needed to do to make us work! I didn't ask you to keep on with your war to become the Queen. I didn't want you to be Queen! I just wanted Ana! That's it! Just you! But you decided that we needed a castle and subjects and to rule over people!" Will snarled at her, glaring sharply. "How dare you blame this on me? I did everything for you! I got you here! I risked my life for you!"

"And you left me!" Anastasia cried back, stepping forward. "You just up and left when I was trying to change! I wanted things for us to be better!"

"I'm just going to..." Alice side-stepped out of the room to search the castle for Cyrus' bottle while The Red Queen was fighting with Will. He could handle her.

"That doesn't matter now. I'm over it, you're over it. All is done. We just weren't meant to be." Will snapped stubbornly, knowing this would tick her off.

"Bandersnatch, Will!" Ana didn't say Bandersnatch, I don't think anyone would use that to mean a swear word.

"Not Bandersnatch, Ana! It's the truth!" Will hadn't said Bandersnatch either.

The Red Queen stared at him, before rushing forward and pressing her lips against his. Knave's body moved on memory, knowing that this is how it should be. He leaned into the kiss, easily pulling the small woman closer to him.

Anastasia pulled away from her true love, smiling softly, "You want to rephrase that, Will Scarlet?"

"Complete Bandersnatch, Ana. Complete and utter Bandersnatch." Will replied quickly, pulling her in for another kiss. He still hadn't sand Bandersnatch.

They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

**AN:** Awe.~ I love this ship. (Also, I didn't wanna swear so you can guess what I subbed BanderSnatch out with.)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**_ S_o, this lovely person called _Angel Starbeam_ gave me a wonderful idea that just took over and the second chapter was born.

* * *

Alice came back about five minutes later, with Cyrus by her side. She screamed, Cyrus covered her eyes and she smacked her hand over his. "_William Scarlet! _I am very happy for you but this is totally unacceptable behavior! Not only do you not have your heart at a time like this so it is not making l-" Alice almost hurled, "But she should be treated like a lady, even if she is evil!"

Cyrus laughed at Alice's outburst and curled her head into his, just because he could and because it was easier to block her sight like this. Even still, he had to ask, whispering into her ear, "When did that happen?" He was, of course, referring to the Red Queen and the Knave.

"Five minutes ago, or a year or two ago, depending." Alice replied, now wondering if she needed to give Will another scolding.

Anastasia quickly covered herself up and she shot a glare at Will, "You don't have your heart? You _took out_ your _heart!?_"

Will coughed, feeling more awkward than he had ever before. "Yes, and again, yes." He looked over at his best friend quickly, "Don't worry about it, Alice, just leave with Cyrus, _please_. I will catch up to you later."

"You certainly will not! You have so much explaining to do, Will! So much! How could you take out your heart? It's your _heart _Will, your_ heart! N_o wonder you were able to say such harsh things earlier! You don't have a heart!_ What were you thinking?_" To Ana, this was not okay in any meaning of the word.

Alice pushed away enough to look at Cyrus and raise an eyebrow while whispering, "They sound like my grandparents." Cyrus looked down at her and smiled softly, highly amused but holding it back because he didn't think that The Red Queen and the Knave wanted to be interrupted again.

"—Is my business and you have no right telling me what to do with it!"

"It's your heart! You need it! Where is it? We'll go get it? _Rabbit!_"

"Leave Rabbit out of this!"

Cyrus couldn't help it anymore, he had to laugh after that. "They really do sound like grandparents, with their constant loving back and forth bickering!" Alice joined in the laughter, not just because Cyrus' laugh was infectious but because she honestly didn't care if Will yelled at her for interrupting the fight but she did worry about Anastasia.

"Cyrus, Cyrus—We have to stop. I feel like any minute now, the Red Queen will just try to murder us and we don't need any more of that going on." Alice was fairly sure that Will would be able to stop his love, especially after this display, she still didn't want to risk anything.

Cyrus kissed the top of Alice's head, "You worry too much, my love. The Red Queen won't dare moving an inch, the way she's having to cover herself."

Alice froze, a frown appearing on her face, "You're not...?"

"Of course not. I have someone much more to my liking." He pulled Alice closer and buried his face in her neck, just to show her that he didn't even want to look.

Alice snuggled into him, finding comfort with just a slight hold around his waist. "Want to get a drink—" She was interrupted by Anastasia's shrieking.

"_William Scarlet! _I want you to be_ happy _and in_ love, _especially with me if that's still something you want when you have your heart back so we_ are _getting it back and that is_ final!_"

"Of course, I'll still want you, you bloody daft bugger, I love you even without a heart."

Alice and Cyrus shared a look and simultaneously said, "Definitely like grandparents."


End file.
